The present housing market in the United States has several well-known problems, the most basic problem being the low retained-value of homes in general. New dwellings including homes are often sold based on their perceived or speculative value and when demand decreases, the value and selling price of dwellings can decrease dramatically. Many current builders construct houses to the absolute minimum standards in their geographical area. Only minimal security and communications features are employed, and the use of advanced building materials are frequently avoided due to their cost. Such homes quickly become out-of-date.